1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lacrosse heads. More particularly, the present invention relates to lacrosse heads having a transverse rail disposed outwardly from an upper rail and a lower rail providing, for example, a truss-like construction.
2. Background of the Invention
Since the advent of double-wall synthetic lacrosse heads, lacrosse head designers have continually pursued lighter lacrosse heads that still provide the structural rigidity and durability required for the rigors of the game. Early versions of conventional double-wall synthetic lacrosse heads featured solid wall construction, in which the sidewalls and scoop were solid except for perhaps stringing holes. Although this solid construction met structural requirements, these types of heads tended to be quite heavy and difficult to maneuver.
As molding techniques and materials improved, lacrosse head designs moved away from completely solid constructions in favor of open sidewall constructions. By positioning openings through the sidewalls, designers were able to reduce the overall weight of the head and improve the feel and maneuverability of the head. However, in striving to reduce weight as much as possible, some open sidewall designs suffer from unwanted flexibility and susceptibility to deformation and breaking. The unwanted flexibility hinders a player's ability to control a ball in the head and execute accurate passing and shooting. Thus, there remains a need for the lightest possible lacrosse head that still meets the structural requirements for durability and rigidity required for competitive play.